1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an improved device for storing and organizing articles of jewelry including necklaces and bracelets.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
For ages, jewelry such as necklaces, bracelets, rings and pendants, have been worn by men and women alike for ornamental and symbolic reasons alike.
When not being not worn, such jewelry is typically placed into a storage case for safe keeping. Over the years, numerous different types of jewelry storage cases have been developed. Examples of such prior art jewelry cases are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,401,219; 4,620,651; 4,720,987; 4,848,585; 4,854,656; 5,246,103; 5,246,103; 5,295,587; 5,427,230; Des. 167,836; and Des. 247,084, each being incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,848,585, 4,854,656, 5,246,103 teach how to make jewelry cases for storing necklaces in a way that prevents tangling.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,620,651 and 4,401,219 teach how prior art jewelry cases are concealed by garments and stored in a clothes closet. However, such prior art jewelry cases have suffered from a number of shortcomings and drawbacks so as to not be commercially practical
In particular, prior art necklace holder and organizer designs, configured in the shape of clothes hangers, are generally heavy, flimsy, space consuming, unattractive, expensive to manufacture, and fail to maintain necklaces in a tangle-free configuration if the organizer is tipped or tilted during movement or transportation operations.
In addition, such prior art necklace holder and organizer designs often tend to catch on clothes used to conceal the same.
Thus, there is a great need in the art for an improved device for storing and organizing articles of jewelry in a way and using a means that overcomes the shortcomings and drawbacks or prior art devices.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved device for storing and organizing articles of jewelry in a way and using a means that overcomes the shortcomings and drawbacks of prior art devices.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a garment-concealable jewelry case having a front opening with a front cover panel portion that can be either moved or configured to reveal a plurality of parallel-running isolated storage compartments each having an interior storage space which is accessible through a front opening revealed when the front cover panel is removed or reconfigured.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a garment-concealable jewelry case, wherein through the front opening of each storage compartment, one or more necklaces, pendants, bracelets or other strands of jewelry can be securely hung on a pair of jewelry support posts adapted for spatial separation on the back wall portion of the storage compartment in order to accommodate the length of jewelry strands being supported.
Another object of the present is to provide such a garment-concealable jewelry case, wherein each jewelry post contacts the rear surface of the front cover panel in order to prevent supported articles of jewelry from sliding or otherwise falling off the support post when the front cover panel is closed and the jewelry case is being transported or otherwise subjected to external forces, as experienced when moving clothes around in a closet environment.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a garment-concealable jewelry case, wherein the bottom portion of each parallel-running isolated compartment has a stationary front panel portion which, cooperating with the other wall portions of the storage compartment, provides a five sided stationary storage tray accessible through the opening of the respective storage compartment and within which articles of jewelry such as rings, watches, earrings and/or tie tacks can be placed for organization and storage.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a garment-concealable jewelry case, wherein the front cover panel has a tray cover panel integrated therewithin, which closes off each jewelry storage compartment when the front cover panel is positioned over the access opening formed in the case housing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a garment-concealable jewelry case, in which security is obtained by concealment rather than by locking mechanisms.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a garment concealable jewelry case, wherein its housing or casing has a form factor that is substantially free of sharp outer edges which tend to get snagged, and its support hook can be removed or collapsed during travel operations.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a garment-concealable jewelry case, wherein the front cover panel can be easily opened to reveal organized articles of jewelry when the case is lying flat in a suitcase.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a garment-concealable jewelry case having a very thin housing portion that is dimensioned so that a shirt, blouse or coat can be fitted or draped thereover to cover the storage case when it is hung inside a closet from its removable/collapsible support hook.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a garment-concealable jewelry case, wherein the interior of each storage compartment is lined with material which presents necklaces and other jewelry articles from scratching.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a garment concealable jewelry case, which is designed to swivel about its support hook within a closet so as to face the user and enable easy access to the articles of jewelry supported therewithin.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such garment-concealable jewelry case, which is made from a durable colored plastic that is easy to clean.
These and other objects of the present invention will become apparent hereinafter and in the Claims to Invention staked out hereinbelow.